thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Neil Brown Jr.
Bürgerlicher Name Cornelius C. Brown Manchmal auch benannt als Neil Brown Sternzeichen Gemini Körpergröße 1,75 m Biografie Neil Brown Jr. ist der Sohn von Cornelius Brown und Carrie Brown und wuchs im Süden des Landes auf. Er wurde häufig von den anderen Kindern in der Nachbarschaft verprügelt, da er eine etwas hellere Hautfarbe hatte als es in der Gegend eigentlich üblich ist. Deswegen dachte sein Vater, dass es gut wäre, wenn er Martial Arts lernt. Sein Ergeiz und Talent brachte ihn soweit, dass er in einer Martial Arts TV Show namens "WMAC Masters" landete. Damals war er gerade mal 14 Jahre alt. Seitdem schauspielert er. Filmografie *Labyrinth (post-production) ... Rafael Perez (2018) *SEAL Team (TV Series) ... Ray Perry / Ray (2017-2018) *Insecure (TV Series) ... Chad / Chad Kerr (2016-2017) *American Dad (TV Series) ... Scummy Guy (2017) *Naked ... Officer McBride (2017) *Sand Castle ... Cpl. Enzo (2017) *Pope ... DeJuan (2017) *Me + 1 (Short) ... Tai Jackson (2017) *Family Guy (TV Series) ... Athlete with Money (2017) *Dirk Gentlys holistische Detektei (TV Series) ... Estevez (2016) *Bayou Tales ... Beauchamp (2016) *Lawless Range ... Wesley Gonzalez (2016) *Cold: Choices (Short) ... Major John Polanco (2015) *Straight Outta Compton ... DJ Yella (2015) *All in or Nothing ... Virgil Dobbs (2015) *CSI: Cyber (TV Series) ... Local Detective (2015) *Böses Blut ... Deputy Rich Diaz (2015) *Fast & Furious Flow (Short) ... Malik (2015) *Navy CIS: L.A. (TV Series) ... Tommy Walker (2014) *King Bachelor's Pad (TV Series) ... Captain Hype / John (2012-2014) *Suits (TV Series) ... Clifford Danner (2011-2013) *Navy CIS (TV Series) ... Martin Archer (2013) *What Comes Around (Short) ... Jamal (2012) *Weeds - Kleine Deals unter Nachbarn (TV Series) ... Mike Garcia (2012) *Heroic Daze (TV Series) ... Oliver (2012) *Kidnapped Souls ... Quenton (2012) *Borderline Coyotes (TV Series) ... Paco (2012) *Castle (TV Series) ... Eddie Gordon (2012) *World Invasion: Battle Los Angeles ... LCpl. Richard Guerrero (2011) *Harry's Law (TV Series) ... Tank (2011) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Guillermo (2010) *Scare Zone ... Spider (2009) *Fear Clinic (TV Series) ... Jerrell (2009) *Just Another Day ... Ronny (2009) *Madden NFL 2010 (Video Game) ... Player Chatter (voice) (2009) *Fast & Furious - Neues Modell. Originalteile. ... Malik (2009) *Army Wives (TV Series) ... Sam (Foreman) (2008) *The Fighters ... Aaron (2008) *Fear Itself (Video) ... Marshall (2007) *The Jake Effect (TV Series) ... Student #1 (2006) *Things That Hang from Trees ... Victor (scenes deleted) (2006) *Alle hassen Chris (TV Series) ... Cute Boy #1 (2006) *South Beach (TV Series) ... Felix (2006) *Surface - Unheimliche Tiefe (TV Series) ... Keith (2006) *Back by Midnight ... Inmate #3 (uncredited) (2004) *Mr 3000 ... Clubhouse Assistant (2004) *Choices: The Good, the Bad, the Ugly (Short) ... Lou (2004) *Out of Time - Sein Gegner ist die Zeit ... Morgue Attendant (2003) *MDs (TV Series) ... P.A.K. (2002) *The Wonderful World of Disney (TV Series) ... Suspect #1 (2002) *Birds of Prey (TV Series) ... Highschool Student #1 (2002) *Resurrection Blvd. (TV Series) ... Teen Boxer (2002) *Sheena (TV Series) ... Taya / Nakele (2001) *America's Most Wanted (TV Series documentary) ... Little Boy (2001) *Was geht, Noah? (TV Series) ... Retro (2000) *Tigerland ... Kearns (as Neil Brown) (2000) *Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (TV Series) ... Hubert (1999) *Second Noah (TV Series) ... Box Boy (1996) *WMAC Masters (TV Series) ... Jake (1995) Stunts *2000-Sheena (TV Series) (utility stunts - 16 episodes) (2000-2001) Producer *Pope (producer) (2017) Thanks *The Bigfoot Hunters (Short) (very special thanks) (2013) *Superman: Requiem (thanks - as Neil Brown) (2011) Himself *The Real (TV Series) ... Himself (2018) *Self Serve (Short) ... Himself (2018) *Entertainment Tonight Canada (TV Series) ... Himself - (Seal Team) (2017) *Black Love (TV Series documentary) ... Himself (2017) *MTV Movie Awards (TV Special) ... Himself - Winner (uncredited) (2016) *2016 The 47th NAACP Image Awards (TV Movie) ... Himself (2016) *22nd Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards (TV Special) ... Himself - Nominee (credit only) (2016) *The Red Booth (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2015) *The Jimmy Star Show with Ron Russell (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2015) *Fear Clinic: Director Diaries (TV Series documentary) ... Himself (2010) Archive Footage *Weeds - Kleine Deals unter Nachbarn (TV Series) ... Mike Garcia (2012) *Suits (TV Series) Clifford Danner (2012) *WMAC Masters (TV Series) ... Jake (1997) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2010 - Vatos (2010) ... Guillermo en:Neil Brown Jr. Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 1